User talk:ArenaSnow
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dealing with Trolls page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Taligani (talk) 20:06, July 3, 2016 (UTC) I have hacking skillz bruh. Anyway,im EnormiTy/Prototype/Artanis Kek. Here are my hackings. Oh look its Mickey Mouse! BRB Im back. So,you really wanna know my hacking skillz? Okay so Mauroc had made an alias called "assail" which makes a helicopter with helirpod missiles. Ill show u. alias create assail phoenix;sc;att food target;VS;Ras;sw purifier_coremachineparts 4;sc .5 .3 .5;VS;VS;Ras;sw purifier_coremachineparts 4;sc .5 .3 .7;VS;VS;180d;Ras;sw purifier_wallpost 1;sc .6 .5 1.1;VS;90d;U.5;Ras;assail2 Want moar proof? Want meh to upload a video for u bb? Go report me then... I dont care... Need moar hax. ArenaSnow (talk) 18:21, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Bruh.... Have you ever taught im contented with this Mauroc shit? And how did you even said you joined 90% of Cortex lobbies but i havent even seen you for about 6 days in my lobby. Maybe you dont like my lobbies?!? Im sorry bb... But still,i find u as a big threat which was planing rite nao... Protalisk (talk) 06:33, July 19, 2016 (UTC) 75% of statistics are BS. :) Lets see, my last two lobbies. First was with a group on New Arizona... one guy was attaching a bunch of models onto a banshee in a sad display, and then my half-made units came under assault by the host "no lore" when I hadn't gotten to the names yet... indeed, I had just started. So I went 180 and flayed his setup by pointing at his bunkers, marines and thors/various retarded things that were arranged in an almost-perfect terran setup (even had the command center in the middle) and absolutely identical to lore in everything but the names, which were already quite stupid "PG (soldier, tank, whatever boring thing came down the list)" and stated my half-spliced marauders had more effort than his setup. Speed 10, critterwanderconstant, and -e evonuke later cleaned up his setup and mentioned that took more effort than his setup. He finally found that ban command. There's ways to invalidate cortex bans, but at that point I just went "Meh." Second lobby, -ra10, bye bye everyone. Hope I didn't melt any CPU's. Still available to bust cortex parties. ArenaSnow (talk) 14:17, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Listen,you have to make things simplez... Make some maars then modelswap into ghosts with 5000 damage. Its effective to ruin the whole thing. I quit playing Cortex... I still have my alias btw What have you learned from Hex? Complicated stuff... You aint free if your loving someone you must kill in order to learn stuff. It has 000000.1 % chance that it might work or simply called "impossible" You have to learn it by yourself. This is like,real life! Youre free! Protalisk (talk) 06:22, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Never had much of a problem with typing stuff out, so my aliases are minimal and simple. -ra10 is simply @effect evonuke shortened t -#, multiplied to max line length into -ra1, that in turn multiplied to max line length and named -ra2, and so on until memory crash is guaranteed. Oh, and multiplied by however many units selected. Ghosts with 5k damage, meh. Seems rather novice to me, by default my units have(had) deathless and a few other behaviors with gamesetup backups. There's more ways, including a way to stop the Black Hole method that wipes spawners, but I just don't care about my units enough for that :p ArenaSnow (talk) 18:51, July 25, 2016 (UTC)